


After school

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Winter, awkward Kuroko, cute Akane, near Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 02:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19556659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Kuroko decides to take a late stroll through the park then to a bridge overseeing the city. At some point she meets her friend, Akane.





	After school

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE you kill me: This is how I imagine Kuroko and Akane's personalities. Based on what I've read and saw during the game ^^;  
> Also, I felt like we seriously lack a fanfic 'bout 'em so I decided to write one :D

“You idiot! I told you I can take a good care of that book! Baka!”

Kuroko sighed in resignation. Taking off her glasses and using a handkerchief to clean it, she made her way towards screaming Osana. Even despite the winter break, Kuroko maintained her school posture. Formal at all times.  
Due to the cold weather, and since it was a late evening and snowing slightly as well, she had to wear a long dark green jacket and striped red scarf. She also wore brown earmuffs. 

“Osana” She said in monotonous voice, approaching the feisty girl who was standing with Taro and screaming her lungs out “I am to ask of you to remain civil. Were are but outside the school. There is no reason to behave in such manner” She put her glasses on, looking at Osana tiredly. Of course Osana would object.

“Ha! What do you know?!” Osana said while pointing a finger at Kuroko “You have no power here, four eye! Baka!”

“Osana, please, calm down” Taro whispered worriedly, glancing at Kuroko. The black haired girl remained still and emotionless.

“No! She won’t be telling me what to do! I am my own person!” Osana came closer to Kuroko, bringing their faces closer “I challenge you, four eyes! Make me be quiet!” She leaned back, crossing her arms “Or is it that you chicken out?!” She made a clucking sound. 

Kuroko’s eye corner twitched. Feeling her composure crumble she took a deep breath “Must I remind you” She started, looking at Osana “You do still owe me a favor for making Musume Ronshaku leave you alone. Or…” Her glasses briefly shined in the street light “Would you like for me to tell your parents of what you were suspended from school? I believe Taro would like to know as well…”

Osana paled. Taking a few steps back she almost tripped. Kuroko could be scary when she wanted to be. 

“Now…” Kuroko continued “Shall I intervene or will you become quiet again so pedestrians will not call the police on us all?”

Osana was shaking. Taro couldn’t tell if this was from the cold or fear. Or maybe both. 

“Let’s go, Osana” He whispered, dragging his childhood friend away “We are sorry, Kuroko. I mean, Miss Kuroko” He added quickly before disappearing around the corner. 

Kuroko closed her eyes for a moment. Opening them she glanced at the dark sky. Judging by the formation of the clouds it’s probably around nine. She didn’t feel like going home. Might as well take a stroll around the neighborhood. Shrugging her arms she ventured toward a brightly shining park. The chilly wind threatening to break through her jacket. 

“It is going to be a harsh winter…” she muttered. Breath turning into cold steam. The snow kept sticking to her glasses, making it hard to see. Few cars passed by her.  
Kuroko stopped in front of a gate leading to a park. Even from here she could see the big Christmas Tree. Covered in blinking lights that changed color with each blink. Different types and sizes of baubles were moving in the wind.  
Pushing the gate open she made her way toward the old bridge nearby. She had go through the park to reach it.  
Sighing in annoyance she took her glasses off again. ‘Disadvantage of having them’ Kuroko thought.  
She was nearing the bridge when she heard someone calling for her.

“Kuroko!”

Shocked, she turned to see someone running in her direction. Putting her glasses on she barely had time to react before Akane threw herself on her.  
Kuroko glanced at the girl who was clinging to her. Yellow jacket and dark jeans. Also a hat with tassel.

“Hey, Kuroko!” She sang, letting go of her friend “I’m so glad to see you! What are you doing here?” Her bright smile, Kuroko could swear, lit the night with warmth. 

“I am glad to experience your presence as well, Akane” Kuroko said.

“Oh! Why so formal? C’mon, Kuroko!” Akane laughed, nudging the slightly taller girl.

It made Kuroko blush. Gritting her teeth she coughed “Yes, well. Good to see you, Akane?” She tried to sound less formal.

“That’s more like it!” Akane grabbed her hands and pulled her toward the bright tree “Oh, I’m so glad you showed up! You won’t believe what happened at the end of the school!”

Akane pushed Kuroko on the bench and sat close to her “So!” She turned to the girl “When I was leaving I heard a strange noise. And I mean, super strange!” She shook her pal “So I went to investigate! The lights were off and it was super dark! I thought I’ve gone blind!”

Kuroko suppressed a small chuckle. Only Akane could feel so many emotions at one point. 

“And then I saw a light! But like a flashlight! Not those lamps we have on the ceiling!” She waved her arms frantically “And I heard bad words too! So, I came closer and saw two guys in the chemistry class!” Can you believe this?!”

“Somehow, I come to a conclusion who that could be, Akane”

“Right” Akane smiled sheepishly “Anyway! They had something on their backs and I knew who that was so I stepped in! They tried to ran away but I pepper sprayed them! Kuroko! Delinquents!”

Kuroko took a deep breath, then ran her hand through her dark curls. The Guidance Counselor must know about this. The Delinquents were getting too cocky for their own good. First forcing Aoi to beat them, then stealing Musume’s gang phones, messing up the instruments in Light Music Club and to finally ruin Cooking Club’s dishes for a pointless food fight. She and Megami tried to convince the Counselor to remove them from the school but no. The Counselor kept repeating about rehabilitating them. Turning them into students they once were. Great… More problems for them.

Kuroko’s snapped back to reality when she felt something squeeze her hand. Looking down she noticed it was Akane’s hand. The red-head’s eyes were open. Kuroko’s eyes widened at that. Her friend very rarely opened her eyes, hiding the golden orbs. The vice-present felt as if she stopped breathing. She always found Akane pretty, beautiful even, but right now in all that light she looked… mesmerizing. Wind playing in her red hair. Soft smile upon those lips. Akane’s eyes were shining with warmth and playfulness. 

“I always wondered…” She said, looking at Kuroko “if we can come to terms with them. In my opinion they are misunderstood. After all, they just wanted to be stopped bullied. I know the path they've choosed is not a good one but maybe the Counselor is right, you know? Maybe we do can bring them back to what they used to be…” Akane looked at her with such emotion… fondness? A loving expression?

Not being able to take it anymore Kuroko quickly stood up causing Akane to look at her worriedly. Sparing her a glance Kuroko noticed a deep blush on her friend’s face.

“I am… glad you shared your experience with me as well as your opinion, Akane” She said coldly, blushing “However, I am afraid it is time for me to reach my home. It is very late by now. Please, have a good night” She made her way to the gate she came through. Looks like her walk is cut short. There is always tomorrow.  
Before she could near the gate she was stopped by hand grabbing her wrist. Trying to collect herself she turned with a cold stare. Akane was looking at her with sad eyes, tears gathering. Kuroko felt horrible. She should acted differently.

“Well, yes. My behavior was incorrect. And I apologize for…” she stopped when Akane hugged her. The red-head’s head resting at the crook of her neck. 

“I hope… I hope I did nothing to offend you…” Akane whispered. A soft sob escaping her.

Kuroko swore in her mind. 

“All is good, Akane” She said wrapping her arms around her “I am sorry if I am the one who offended you. It should not happen. On my behalf I promise I will not hurt you again”

“That’s what I love about you” Akane said, looking at Kuroko “Despite everything you are polite and sincere. Formal but I also love it, you nerd”

Kuroko smiled. A rare smile Akane decided to remember “Have you ever thought about yourself? For you are the one who is always cheerful. Whose smile brightens the dark. Whose adorableness can break every fight” Kuroko leaned closer. Their breath mixing “I do wish to know one thing though”

“What is it?” Akane asked, caressing Kuroko’s cheek.

“Of all there are, why me?”

Akane giggled. Eyes all happy “Isn’t that obvious?” 

“I wish it was for me, Akane”

“Look, you might be like stone on the outside but I know, I just know, deep down you are a loving person. After all, you showed that when you took care of me when I fainted in school. You refused to leave my side until I felt better! And you always ready to help others! But you also don’t seek my attention. You respect me, my choices. Others simply try to impress me in hopes of getting a date with me. But not you. You treat me like a person and not only a beautiful face” Akane nuzzled to her, beaming.

Kuroko could swore she was redder than tomato “Yes, I do respect you and your choices. And I…”

“Kuroko?” Akane looked at her smiling.

“Yes?”

“Shut up and kiss me”

For a brief moment Kuroko could barely believe her ears. Gaze softening, she pulled the short girl closer and kissed her.  
The time seemed to stop for both girls. The cold ceased. 

Akane felt a rush of warmth. Moaning lightly she grabbed the back of Kuroko’s head. Their lips moved in sync. Using the tip of her tongue Kuroko teased Akane. Groaning, Akane granted her access. She was felling as if fire was enveloping her. She could barely believe how good of a kisser Kuroko was.

After few more seconds they parted for breath. 

“Wow…” Akane whispered.

“I… ditto” Kuroko murmured, maybe for the first time, not caring if she sounded formal.

“I am telling everyone in school about us! Oh, Kuroko! Isn’t that wonderful?!”

Kuroko ruffled Akane’s hair “Shiromi and Aoi are gonna torment us with ‘Told ya so!’ but looking at all of this now… “She smiled at Akane warmly “It is all worth it”

“I love you. I hope you know that?”

“Ditto”

Soft chuckle “Dork”


End file.
